Ginger Snaps: The Pack
by Morgan Scob
Summary: Nine years after the first Ginger Snaps, The cycle finally comes to its ends. Jason, Sam, and Bridgette learn the consequences of using monkshood. Ginger tries to cope with loosing nine years of her life. And Henrey searches for his daughters. No fluff!
1. Ghost

Ghost sat in her cell. Her eyes burned from lack of sleep.

She was up for evaluation today, and if she might be getting out if she played her cards right.

She'd been in the home for seven years. Seven long years.

But today she would finally get out.

She had successfully gotten off her medication and nobody suspected a thing.

Just minutes away from the interview, Ghost tried her best to make herself look presentable, and less like a schizophrenic with a god-complex.

Good enough, she thought. Now to practice what she had been told were correct answers.

She had been told that if you answer the questions right, they will give you a urine test to prove your on the medications. And if you passed that, you were home free.

She pulled one of the pills out from under her mattress, and crushed it between her fingers. Then she put the powder in one of her pockets.

Crap, she thought, I should have waited till I'm about to actually take the test. She grabbed another pill.

"Ghost?" the orderly came in and smiled at her."It's time for evaluation."

"I'll be right with you." ghost slipped the pill into her pocket.

"Ready."

___________________________________

"Well, here we are again." The fat doctor grinned at Ghost.

"Hard to believe it's been another year already." Ghost lied.

"Well" Fatty started," Perhaps... this could be your last... year here. You've shown... remarkable improvement since our last talk. How are things?"

Ghost's eye twitched.

His timing was off whenever he spoke. His words ran together and he paused at awkward times.

She wanted to kill him.

"I cant' complain" She smiled.

He grinned again. It made his face look like a chow or pug dog. He disgusted her.

He pulled up a folder with some papers hanging out.

"Well lets...see what we got here" fatty was flipping though some pages.

"you've been ...polite, and kind." He looked up at Ghost," Why?"

Ghost looked at him innocently. " Beg pardon"

" Well we know you've gone off your medication, and you still keep a journal about your wolves under your bed."

Ghosts heart stopped.

"Frankly, we've been curious to see how long you'd keep this act going. Not many people have gone to as much trouble as you to try to get out of here."

Ghost jumped onto the table.

"You fuckers are gunna die!" She knelt in front of the fatty and screamed."All of you are gunna die!"

Then Ghost bit into his neck.

"Ghost?"

Ghost snapped back into reality.

"What do your propose we do about this?"

She was at a loss of words.

"Anything?"

Ghost just stared at them.

Fatty took his glasses off and rubbed the lenses.

"Well, I guess this brings me to our news."

Ghost blinked.

"Your being transferred."

Still no response.

"Ghost?" The Fatty stood up,"This is pointless, take her back to her room."

Oh well, she thought. My wolves will wait.


	2. Ginger

Ginger awoke.

She looked around at her surrounding.

It was dark, but she could tell that she was surrounded by trees.

"Ohh, shit." ginger thought.,"Where the fuck am I ?"

She looked down and nearly lost it when she saw herself.

"What the fuck.."

She was at thirty pounds lighter, completely white, and her hair almost reached her butt.

And she was naked.

"HELLO?" ginger screamed.

Nothing.

"HELLO! Is anybody out here?"

She waited, but no one answered.

It was getting colder, she knew she needed to find help soon.

She tried her best to listen for traffic or voices, but this proved unsuccessful.

So she picked a direction and started walking.

___________________________________

After an hour Ginger finally heard something.

A car maybe?

She tried to run but her body was too weak.

"Fuck."

She looked around for lights, or something.

Anything.

"HELLO?"

Nothing.

She took a few more steps, then stopped.

Something was following her.

Ginger turned around, but saw nothing.

"Is anyone there?"

No answer.

"Please. If someones there, I need help."

Still nothing.

She started to walk again.

Then she saw a light in the distance.

Her heart started to race. Then, Ginger ran.

___________________________________

"Hello?" Ginger looked around the campsite.

"Anyone here?"

The lights were on in the RV, so she went up to it and knocked.

She heard voices inside.

Then the door opened.

A man stood and looked at her.

Before Ginger could speak, he told someone," Call the police."

He motioned for her to come in.

Ginger did.

She found herself in the nicest RV she had ever seen.

The man went to one end of the trailer and opened the door to a bedroom.

Soon he emerged with a shirt and blanket.

Ginger slipped it on and wrapped herself in the blanket.

The man then led her to the nearby table and helped her sit.

"What happened?" He asked.

Ginger shook her head.

"Last thing I remember is walking with my sister somewhere. I don't remember where."

The man nodded understandingly.

"We're going to get you help."

She smiled.

"Do you want to tell me your name?"

She looked back at him and said,"Ginger."

He smiled, then said,"Hello Ginger, I'm Paul."

"Nice to meet you."

Then everything started to fade.

___________________________________

When Ginger came to, she was in a hospital.

She looked around, but didn't see anyone.

Then she saw the assistance button and pressed it.

Her hands hurt.

Within a few minutes a nurse and a man came in.

"Hello Ginger, how are you?"

Ginger nodded,"Fine. I was just wondering where I am?"

"Your at Sacred Heart Medical Center."

"Ahh." Ginger nodded," where's that?"

The Nurse's smile faded," Spokane."

They looked at each other in silence for a while.

"This man needs to ask you some questions. If you need anything, just let us know."

The man smiled and let the nurse get passed him.

"Hi, Ginger. I'm with the Washington State police."

Ginger nodded.

"I have a few questions if you feel up to it."

She nodded again. "Sure."

"Alright." He flipped through a notebook.

"The people who brought you in said you didn't remember how you got here. Is that true?"

"Yes."

He smiled and wrote it down.

"Do you remember getting shot?"

Ginger looked shocked.

"No. Where was I shot?"

"Umm," he flipped through his notes," you were shot three times in your upper back, and once in your shoulder."

He looked up,"How could you not know you had been shot?"

Ginger shook her head.

"Do you know if my family is coming?"

The man looked back at her."Well they haven't been notified yet. So no"

Ginger was getting frustrated,"When were you people planning on notifying them?"

The man gave her a look. "Well, we couldn't until we figured out who you are."

This only made her more upset," Well when were you planning on asking?"

"Look Miss." He took off his glasses,"This is one of the most confusing cases I've ever been involved with, so cut me some slack, ok."

Ginger was pissed now.

"Well could you get someone who can actually do their fucking job to do this? Cus, I sure as fuck would like to be getting home as soon as fucking possible."

The man stood up,"I'll be back when you're ready to talk."

Then he walked out of the room, and shut the door.

"un-fucking-believable!" Ginger said as she laid back down.


	3. Jason

Being human again wasn't easy.

Especially an emaciated one that looks like a hairy, concentration camp victim.

Jason had regained his humanity over 2 weeks ago, but was just now beginning to enjoy it.

Having awoken, he found that his body had been torn apart and spread throughout the trees.

It had been an unpleasant experience, when he had to go around looking for bits of himself to piece back together.

He knew that it was Ginger, who had done this.

Her and her other dogs.

While he was getting himself put together, he had vowed that he would find Ginger and he would have his revenge.

Not only for the tearing of his body, but also for turning him into a feral man-wolf for nine years.

And now, after two miserable weeks of hell, he was on her trail.

The bitch would pay.

___________________________

Her trail had led him to a large campsite, where her sent went in two directions.

"Fuck!" he said aloud."Really fucking great!"

He sniffed both ways.

Just as strong both ways.

Fuck.

He walked over to the picnic table and sat.

"This is just wonderful."

A noise.

"Rabbit?" he wondered.

He looked around to make sure no one was looking.

Then dove over the table and snatched it.

Squirrel.

"Close enough," he thought.

Then he bit its head off.

__________________________

After he finished, he stood up and walked over to the water faucet.

He washed and drank, for the first time in two weeks.

"Shit!"

He turned the water off.

He had neglected to think of how cold it was, and how naked he was.

Fucking wonderful, he thought.

Then he heard someone walking towards him.

He hid under the table.

After they passed, he got out and followed.

_________________________

Once they reached their camp, he calmly waited for them to go inside their trailer.

It wasn't a big one, but he thought it was nice enough.

They had a nice car too, so he knew they weren't poor.

He hoped that they had money with them.

And he hoped the man's clothes would fit him.

He had noticed while he was following them, that he was considerably taller than before.

At least a foot taller.

Then the people went inside.

Jason got out, from behind the shrubs and slowly walked towards the camper.

Laughter spilled out from inside.

He took a deep breath then knocked.

_Authors note._

_I know this is a shorter chapter, but I have more exciting stuff to come. Be patient.  
_


	4. Brigitte

Her skin was burning.

As if she had gotten coated in some kind of bleach or strong cleaner.

The pain wasn't bad, but it still was very bothersome.

She looked around and found everything to be fuzzy.

Distorted.

Like she had a bad fever and couldn't quite see things well.

It was infuriating.

One of the dogs could just come and attack her, and she'd be completely helpless.

She could see well enough to see that she had changed back, but this only caused more confusion.

Had she finally completed the reversion?

She thought so.

Getting to her feet was a challenge.

Her body was weak.

She blinked had a few times to try and see better.

It helped a little.

Maybe.

The night was probably the major culprit.

Her body ached all over. She need to rinse off.

Closing her eye's she took a long, deep whiff of the air.

She thought she smelt water.

Close.

Another deep sniff.

___________________

Brigitte dove in.

The water enveloped her in what was to her, a near sublime embrace.

Her skin had previously crawled with a ever grow pain, that had reached an intensity that could be akin to the bites of fire ants.

And her thoughts were simply, "This is fucking wonderful."

___________________

After the water had soothed her skin's irritation, it was early morning.

The sun illuminated the surrounding forest in a pale white glow of beauty.

Brigitte's eyes still weren't a hundred percent.

But still, she could see well enough to appreciate the sight.

Now, she needed to take care of her nude problem.

She thought that she remembered a camp no too far from here.

That brought back horrid thoughts.

She need to stay away from there.

Maybe she could get to the highway.

Someone would stop, and she could just kill em or something.

That would work.

_Authors Note _

_Sorry this is so short, I was really sick for a while and couldn't write._


	5. Sam and Ginger

Sam's first human thought's were ,"Where the fuck am I?"

Understandable, considering he was laying on the side of a deserted highway.

His first human action was to stand, which was difficult due to his emaciated stature.

Looking around, he couldn't see a car's light in sight.

It wasn't dark enough that he couldn't see the road, but it was getting close to it.

He needed to find Brigitte and the others, before it was too late. He was already starting to forget.

"Fuck!" he needed to write this down quick.

"Sheffield Asylum" he started repeating it in his head. " Sheffield Asylum"

He needed to find them soon. Looking both ways he tried to see if there were any signs or markers to the next city.

Nothing. He had to guess.

"Left or Right?"

He took another look both way's.

"Fuck it."

He turned left, and ran.

* * *

Three weeks earlier...

"This is such bullshit!"

Ginger had been in the hospital for 3 day's now, and wasn't getting any easier.

The food was inedible, Her bed felt like cardboard, and she had been notified that her mother had been arrested, and .

Her overall health had improved since she got there, but she still had no memory.

The worry was overwhelming at first, but since the police had told her that her family was missing, it had grown into an unbearable fear.

She hadn't really cared about her parents in the last few years she had with them. Now she wished she could just be sure they were safe. And what was worse, was the thought of her sister being alone.

Still in shock, She made a silent vow that she would leave. She would find her sister, and she would keep her safe, no matter what.

Brigitte was her everything. Without her, Ginger didn't have anything.

_Authors note: Sorry that there isn't more people. I just did this really quick to make sure you all knew I was alive.  
_


	6. Bridgette II

"Please, just don't hurt us!"

The young mans plea went unnoticed by Brigitte who was busy changing into a pair of jeans that were three sizes too big.

She had gotten a car to stop, and was now raiding the trunk for clothes.

The three men that had been in the car, were now all on the side of the road, silently praying to the god they had not believed in for so long.

One had put up a struggle, and he ended up with his elbow crushed under B's foot, after that they all came out without a fight.

After slipping on the shirt that smelled cleanest, Brigitte opened the cooler stored beside some luggage.

It was filled mostly with beer and uncooked steaks. She grabbed two and slammed the trunk shut.

Before she was going to kill the guys she wanted to get them into the woods.

Less noise.

She looked under the drivers seat and found a box with a flare gun.

It would work.

* * *

After her three killings, Brigitte was filled with an orgasmic explosion, and a ravenous hunger.

She ate one of the large steaks raw, and thought about eating the second too, but decided against it.

Her heart still pounding in her ears, Brigitte started taking in deep long breaths.

In... hold it ...out... in ...hold it... out.

She did it four more time's before she got light-headed.

Looking at the bodies on the ground, she had a memory flash through her head.

_Three people with their throats torn out._ _The others were tearing meat off the legs._

It made her shiver with pleasure.

A gust of cold wind snapped her out of it.

She needed to start walking if she was gunna make it back to the road before someone called the police.

* * *

It was almost dark when a car finally stopped and offered a ride.

An older couple, with a few kids.

They asked her if she was alright, and she said that she had been at the campsite with some friends, and they had sent her to go into town to get some more propane.

The couple told her that she could hitch a ride with them. And Brigitte climbed in.

The car smelt like piss and fruity snacks.

It was almost unbearable.

The man driving asked her if she had a name.

"Brigitte." she said.

There was candy wrapped all over the floor.

"Well Brigitte," The man said." I'm Dan, and this is my wife Melissa."

Then Melissa turned and through her crooked, yellow teeth said," Haddy."

Brigitte figured she meant _howdy_, but she couldn't be sure.

And then the man spoke again.

" Sitten' behind ya there's Jenny, Kurtis, and our little one Russel."

All smiling at her, Brigitte said hello in the friendliest tone she could muster.

They all looked to be early teens by their faces. But they were all so damn short.

"You listen to the radia?"

_It's pronounced radio, you stupid fucking hick_, she thought to herself, as she shook her head, _no_.

The man chuckled.

"Well," he said as he pulled a cassette from the dashboard. "That's good, cus we don't have our antenna anymore."

Melissa cut in. "Some jackass stole it from us."

_Well I didn't steal it, you cunt_. Brigitte took a long breath to calm down.

"We've been listenin' to ol' books on tape. Mind if we go on to the next tape?"

She shook her head, _no_.

And then chapter 13 of some fucking harlequin soft-porn romance started.

Another sigh slipped out of Brigitte, and then she fell asleep.


End file.
